This relates to a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL). A conventional VCSEL typically comprises a substrate, a first distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) on a first major surface of the substrate, an active region on the first DBR, and a second DBR on the active region
Current is supplied to the VCSEL by ohmic contacts on the substrate and on the top of the second DBR. This arrangement frequently leads to design challenges in connecting the VCSEL to a current source.